A show's unexpected surprise
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: Strong and wealthy Sasuke Uchiha goes on what he assumes will be a boring cruise trip with his family but changes his mind when a certain blonde performer catches his eye. And well, yeah you know the usual WARNING YAOI LEMON SASUNARUSASU REVIEW PLZ! Disclaimer: don't own Naruto sorry


**OMFG I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE! Oh well, new story! Plz review XD and I'll be able to update this week! You know, vacation week. Ok so last week I went on on a cruise and actually I got the idea when I watched a show so yeah enjoy! WARNING:YAOI! SASUNARUSASU! don't like don't read**

**DISCLAIMER! : I want sasuke :( but sadly enough I can't!**

* * *

"Haa haa"A blonde was panting on the platform before looking out to the audience. They were cheering. He had jumped out the giant opening and jumped back up on a trampoline. The clapping and screaming had gotten louder as he stood back up on the stage before jumping out again to perform.

"Alright Naruto come on you have to get up there!" A man with a headset had shoved up him up the stairs and pushed him into his position. The stage had gone dark. A spotlight had shone over the audience before landing on the blonde dressed in a white shirt with striped black pants and suspenders with a red soldier jacket complete with golden epaulets hanging from his shoulders.

He threw the jacket out to the crowd at which a lady in a green cardigan and jeans had caught it and screamed. The gymnast had taken a deep breath before turning around and doing a backflip and jumping off the board and diving into the small pool under him. The crowd had gasped and cheered him on even louder.

He swam to the edge, climbed up, and gave out his signature grin and walked through the curtains and back to his dressing room. He could hear the crowd cheering for the other performers as the did their acts through the walls and smiled a small smile before taking a towel from a hook on the back of the door and sat down while drying his hair. He heard a knock in the door.

" Yo! You in there or are you dead?"

"Haha very funny, Kiba! You wouldn't be able to kill me if you tried! C'mon in!" A brunette with upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks had walked in as a huge white dog had come in after him.

"What's up man! You were awesome out there! Seriously, if I knew you worked as a performer in a cruise ship, I would've come sooner!"

"Well, I told you last year! Hana asked you to work the whole summer though, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Y'know, Hana definitely would've let me go if you told her that you had gotten me and Hinata the suite with a discount." The brunette named Kiba had a small pout with his arms crossed, the dog seeming to share the expression with a frown.

"Just so you know, I told her but she said you were busy. And don't complain! You're here now right! So just enjoy it. By the way, take Hinata to the nightclub downstairs. You can finally get laid tonight."

" Idiot! I won't take advantage of her when she's drunk!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I'll only do it if she asks me." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto laughed before opening the door.

" Well whatever. Just tell me when you do. C'mon let's go get some free pizza!" "YESH!" They ran down the stairs before sneaking through the curtains in the sides and ran to the markets and restaurants.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha, right this way."

The Uchiha family were led into the section reserved for those that had paid for suites and had stopped in front of two white doors outlined with gold.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see all the shops and restaurants. They're supposed to have the best brands and the restaurants carry the best foods made especially by chefs taught in France!" A woman with long black hair reaching down to her waist and a black dress with a black sash wrapped around her shoulders was clutching her bags with a big smile on her face.

" Now now, Mikoto, we can sightsee later. For now, we'll unpack and get settled. Itachi! Sasuke! Follow the man to your rooms and unpack! I need to meet up with the stockholders and finish up some work. Itachi,you'll come with me and be sure to take you notepad and pen. Sasuke, you'll take your mom throughout the ship and meet to her needs." A man with a permanent frown on his face had boomed to his sons. The two brothers had nodded before walking to their rooms.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at the luggage set by the closet.

_'I'll pack later'_ the raven-haired boy thought.

He flopped onto the giant bed before taking a glance outside the window. He sat up and walked up to it. The ocean was so blue and the waves were swaying back and forth in a calm rhythm. He glanced again at his luggage.

_'Oh well. It's better to do it now than later'_

"Sasuke!" He heard his mother call out to him.

"Yes, mom?" He walked out of the room.

* * *

"So I was talking with Hinata about getting a dog and she said that her parents will allow it only if I take care of it so now she has a poodle and Akamaru seemed to take a liking to her." Kiba explained as he scruffed down another slice of pizza. Naruto was just walking and grinning, listening to Kiba's rant.

"Well that's good right? At least both you and Akamaru have girlfriends now"

"Haha true true. Speaking of girlfriends, when are you gonna get one?" Kiba asked.

" I don't know. Plus, I'm gay so I'll be looking for a boyfriend." Kiba's eyes widened.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GAY? AND WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?"Kiba yelled. Naruto held his hands up to his ears, hoping to block out at least half of the noise.

" I did! But you apparently weren't listening!" Naruto yelled back. People started to give them weird looks."I would've remembered the fact that my best friend of 8 years was gay if you had told me!" Naruto thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah you're right hehe..." Naruto raised his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck in a guilty manner.

"Hell yeah I'm right!" A grin suddenly spread across the dog lover's face. "So have you found anyone yet?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner while leaning in.

"N-no." Naruto felt heat come up to his cheeks.

"Haha don't worry I'll find someone for you!" Kiba gave a sharp slap to his best friend's back.

"Itai! Kiba!"

"Haha sorry bro." They kept on laughing and walked up to the boardwalk.


End file.
